Niekontrolowane życzenie
by Yuucchi
Summary: Sanji, widząc spadającą gwiazdę, życzy sobie, żeby Marimo choć na jeden dzień stał się kobietą. Życzenie się spełnia, ale dzień mija bardzo szybko i wszystko wraca do normy. Przynajmniej względnie, bo kucharz nie jest w stanie pozbierać myśli.
1. Chapter 1

Tego wieczoru Luffy ogłosił, że muszą, ale to za wszelką cenę, urządzić przyjęcie. W końcu ostatnie odbyło się aż w zeszłym tygodniu, który był niesamowicie odległy w czasie, ale też nikt nie zamierzał protestować co do tego pomysłu. Z jednej strony cały ich rejs był jednym, wielkim przyjęciem, bardzo często się upijali, najadali do preasady- a zwłaszcza szanowny pan kapitan. Śpiewali, tańczyli i wymyślali głupie zabawy. Ale czasem organizowali sobie właśnie takie wieczory, kiedy to nikomu nikt niczego nie żałował, bawili się do granic możliwości i zapominali o wszystkim. Co najlepszą opcją było dla Luffy'ego, bo Sanji zostawiał lodówkę otwartą, a i Zoro był szczęśliwy, kiedy ten głupi kucharzyna nie wyliczał mu wypijanego alkoholu. Tym razem nie było wyjątku, a ku zdziwieniu całej załogi, upił się nawet sam Słomiany, nieświadomie myląc piwo z sokiem, które zostawiła na chwilę Nami, kiedy szła akurat do toalety. Bardzo szybko runął na podłogę, nie będąc w stanie nawet usiedzieć, w efekcie czego Usopp musiał wlec go do kajuty, a Brook powłóczył się za nimi, lekko zataczając i nucąc wesoło pirackie melodie. Robin uznała, że skoro tak, to najwyższa pora udać się do łóżka, a piękna pani Nawigator pobiegła zaraz za nią, kiedy tylko dopiła swoje piwo, śmiejąc się głośno i radośnie. Franky i Chopper też zmyli się tym razem nieprawdopodobnie szybko, więc jak zawsze, wszyscy kuchnię zostawili pod opieką blondyna, który to czuł, że jego obowiązkiem jest utrzymanie jej w idealnym stanie, nawet jeśli sam ledwo trzyma się na nogach. Nie zauważył nawet, że w rogu pozostał smacznie sobie śpiący Zoro.  
Uprzątnięcie kuchni, wbrew pozorom nie zajęło mu wiele czasu, więc po tym pozwolił sobie zejść na pokład i zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. No może nie tak do końca świeżego, kiedy zapalił papierosa, ale nie miało to wpływu na miłe doznanie powiewu chłodnego wiatru. Usiadł na huśtawce i bujając się delikatnie, to w przód, to w tył, spojrzał w niebo. Nie to, żeby lubił coś tak śmiesznego jak patrzenie z dziwnym zafascynowaniem w gwiazdy, ale tej nocy niebo wyglądało nad wyraz wyjątkowo. Rozpościerało się na jego ciemnej szacie tak wiele tych małych, jaskrawych światełek, że zdawało się być dużo jaśniejsze, niż zwykle, co szczerze mu się spodobało. I zapewne całkowicie by się w tym zatracił, gdyby nie usłyszał głośnego huku, dochodzącego z kuchni, zupełnie jakby ktoś się przewrócił i bardzo szybko odnalazł sprawcę, kiedy tylko durny, zielony łeb wychylił się zza drzwi.  
- Co ty wyprawiasz o tej godzinie, pieprzony Marimo?!- krzyknął od razu Sanji, podrywając się z miejsca, ale został kompletnie zignorowany. Zoro miał teraz większe zmartwienia- na przykład utrzymanie równowagi albo, co gorsze, trafienie do odpowiedniej kajuty.  
Kuk westchnął głęboko i znowu usiadł na huśtawce. Przez chwilę przyglądał się zataczającemu szermierzowi, ale był to na tyle nieprzyjemny widok, że wolał znów spojrzeć w górę.  
- Chciałbym, żeby ten głupi glon chociaż na jeden dzień był piękną damą.- zaśmiał się, początkowo, bo kiedy kończył wypowiadać zdanie, ujrzał, dokładnie przed sobą spadającą gwiazdę. I nawet nie zdążył ugryźć się w język. Może był to jeszcze wpływ alkoholu, a raczej miał taką szczerą nadzieję._ To tylko bajka, prawda? Takie życzenia nigdy się nie spełniają._, pomyślał. Potem zaśmiał się raz jeszcze. Tym razem nieco bardziej histerycznie.  
Kiedy nastał ranek, a Sanji skończył przygotowywać śniadanie, wszyscy, jeden po drugim, zawitali w kuchni, ziewając jeszcze głośno, albo się przeciągając. Jedynie Luffy był pełen energii, krzycząc głośno za jedzeniem, co akurat nie wydawało się być niczym dziwnym. Kucharz podał każdemu talerz pełen jedzenia, dopiero teraz spostrzegając brak jednego członka załogi.  
- A ten zasraniec gdzie się szwęda?- warknął, przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
- Sanji, proszę, nie tak głośno, łeb mi pęka.- jęknął Usopp, zatykając od razu uszy, na co Chopper poklepał go lekko po ramieniu.  
- Po śniadaniu pójdziemy do mnie i dam ci lekarstwa. Nie powinno się ich brać na pusty żołądek.  
- Raczyłby mi ktoś odpowiedzieć?- spytał ponownie blondyn, krzyżując ręce na piersi i z niecierpliwością potupując nogą.  
- Pan szermierz jest w siłowni.- odparła ze spokojem Robin, uśmiechając się delikatnie.- Chyba nie chciał, żeby mu dzisiaj przeszkadzać.  
- Dziękuję, Robin-chwan!- zawołał od razu Sanji, pełen szczęścia i miłości, choć bardzo szybko spoważniał.- Ale gówno mnie obchodzi czego ten glon chce, idę mu skopać to głupie dupsko.- powiedział i już go nie było. Przeklnął po drodze jeszcze kilka razy i nim się obejrzał, już był w siłowni.  
Niestety, nigdzie nie zauważył Roronoy, zamiast tego jego oczom ukazała się piękna ziolonowłosa kobieta, z wystarczającymi wdziękami by w nich utonąć.  
- Oh, cóż za widoki z samego rana!- zawołał, momentalnie znajdując się tuż przy niej. Z początku nawet nie wydało mu się to być podejrzane. Dopóki owa panienka mu nie przywaliła.  
- I na co się niby lampisz, zboczony kucharzyno?!- krzynęła od razu, co wyjątkowo skojarzyło się kukowi z pewną beznadziejną osobą.  
Początkowo zamarł, będąc kompletnie zdezorientowanym.  
- Błagam, powiedz mi, o pani, że to nie to co myślę..- wyjęczał głośno, przypominając sobie własne słowa, które wypowiedział ubiegłej nocy, a najczarniejszy scenariusz od razu zrodził się w jego głowie.  
- Kiedy się obudziłem, to już tak wyglądałem. Przecież nie mogę im się tak pokazać!- znowu krzyknęła, wyglądając na coraz bardziej sfrustrowaną.- Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek to powiem, ale musisz mi pomóc, kręcona brewko.  
No i wszystko stało się jasne. Przynajmniej częściowo, bo w dalszym ciągu nie mieściło mu się to w głowie. I był szczerze przerażony. Odkąd dołączył do Luffy'ego widział naprawdę wiele rzeczy i naprawdę mało rzeczy mogło go jeszcze zdziwić, ale ta sytuacja przebiła wszystko.  
- No wiesz..- zaczął niepewnie, starając się nawet nie patrzeć na nowe ciało tego głupiego szermierzyka.- Może.. Daj mi czas do jutra. Na razie tu zostań, przyniosę ci coś do jedzenia.- podrapał się po głowie i nie doczekując się odpowiedzi ze strony Zoro, skierował się pomału z powrotem na dół. Starał się udawać spokojnego, chociaż w środku niezaprzeczalnie się gotował. Kręciło mu się w głowie, a z nerwów robiło niedobrze. Ponadto w myślach modlił się, żeby to załatwiło sprawę. Czyż nie myślał tylko o jednym, jedynym dniu? Jutro powinno już być po sprawie! Oby. Ale przecież nie mógł się przyznać, że to wszystko jego wina.  
- I co tam u Zoro?- zawołał wesoło Luffy, kiedy Sanji ponownie zawitał w kuchni.  
- Jestem w szoku, że wróciłeś żywy.- powiedziała z powagą Nami, na co Robin się krótko zaśmiała.  
- Tak, ja też.- mruknął blondyn, dalej będąc w niemałym szoku i kompletnie ignorując pytanie kapitana.- Pójdę zanieść mu coś do jedzenia, ciężko dzisiaj pracuje.  
- Zazdroszczę mu tej motywacji.- powiedział cicho Usopp, który wychodził właśnie razem z Chopperem.

* * *

Sanji prawie cały ranek i południe spędził w swoim ulubionym miejscu, zresztą niemal jak zawsze i zabierał się właśnie za przygotowanie obiadu. Niestety tym razem serce waliło mu jak oszalałe i przez to kompletnie nie potrafił się skupić na swoim zadaniu, a było to do niego naprawdę niepodobne. Jeszcze nigdy mu się to nie przytrafiło! W końcu był perfekcjonalistą.  
- Co za pieprzony Marimo.- przeklnął pod nosem, nie chcąc przyznać nawet przed samym sobą, że to jego wina. Nie dość, że Zoro dalej był tym samym durnym glonem, to jeszcze urodą dorównał Nami-san i Robin-chan. Dlatego też kucharz prowadził bardzo poważną wewnętrzną bitwę, nie mając pojęcia, która część jego duszy wygra. Ta, która nienawidzi Roronoy, czy ta, która nader wszystko kocha kobiety.  
Gdy wszyscy już zjedli i wrócili do swoich zajęc, przygotował kolejną porcję jedzenia dla szermierza- w końcu nikt nie mógł chodzić przy nim głodny, nawet taki bezmózgowiec. A w szczególności, gdy prezentował się tak pięknie.  
No i kiedy Sanji uświadomił sobie jaka myśl przeszła mu przez głowę, skarcił sam siebie, mając szczerą ochotę się utopić.  
- I jak się trzy..- zaczął, kiedy wszedł do siłowni, chcąc zachować jak największy dystans, ale obecna prezencja szermierza od razu go do siebie przyciągnęła.- ..masz, Zoro-chwan?  
- Jesteś obrzydliwy, zasrany kucharzyno.- krzyknęła od razu zielonowłosa, grożąc mu pięścią. Kuk bardzo chciał odpłacić się tym samym, ale bardzo szybko uzmysłowił sobie, że nie jest w stanie. Przecież nie mógł podnieść ręki na kobietę! Nawet jeśli nie była bezbronna, a do tego całego nieszczęścia, był nią przeklęty Marimo.  
- Nie odzywaj się, głąbie, bo bezcześcisz tak cudowne ciało!- odkrzyknął tylko, nie będąc jednak w stanie powstrzymać się przed podziwianiem widoków, które były aż nazbyt zachwycające. Krew niekontrolowanie trysnęła mu z nosa, a Zoro, drąc się do niego i wyklinając w przeróżny sposób, nabił mu trzy wielkie guzy.  
Musiała minąć naprawdę długa chwila, by oboje w końcu się uspokoili i usiedli w milczeniu. Które swoją drogą trwało zaskakująco krótko.  
- Przepraszam.- powiedział Sanji i to całkowicie szczerze.  
- Niby za co?  
- Mam wyrzuty sumienia, że odezwałem się do damy w tak karygodny sposób.  
- Nie jestem żadną damą, ero kuku!  
- No i właśnie w tym problem.  
Zoro już nie odpowiedział, a kucharza przeszły dziwne dreszcze. I przeogromnym było dla niego zaskoczeniem, że udało mu się zamienić z Marimo- mniej lub bardziej spokojnie, ale udało- choć kilka słów. Doszedł nawet do wniosku, że nie przeszkadza mu panująca między nimi cisza, a nawet, że jest w niej coś szczególnego. Oczywiście bardzo szybko przeklnął się za to i chcąc odgonić od siebie wszystkie myśli, zapalił papierosa.

* * *

Bezsenna noc w zaistniałej sytuacji nie była dla blondyna niczym dziwnym. Nie potrafił zmrużyć oka, a każda minuta ciągnęła mu się w nieskończoność, kiedy to z nieopisaną niecierpliwością wyczekiwał nastania dnia. Dlatego też, jak tylko słońce zaczęło już wschodzić na horyzoncie, wygramolił się z łóżka i udał do łazienki. Podczas kąpieli, czas zleciał mu już trochę szybciej, ale w dalszym ciągu nie mógł wyrzucić z głowy myśli o Zoro i chciał jak najszybciej udać się do siłowni, z tą cholerną nadzieją, że wszystko wróciło do normy. Myślał nawet nad tym, czy by przypadkiem nie poczekać aż Marimo wstanie, ale ten przecież mógłby przespać całe życie, więc byłaby to najgłupsza rzecz, jaką by zrobił.  
Po skończonej kąpieli, od razu skierował się do siłowni, w której Roronoa cały czas siedział. Zauważył go od razu, spał na kanapie, chrapiąc głośno i śliniąc się jak dziecko. Nigdy przedtem nie czuł tak ogromnej ulgi, wrócił do normy.  
- Oi, wstawaj, durny glonie!- krzyknął od razu Sanji, chcąc podarować mu mocnego kopniaka na dzień dobry, ale zatrzymał się w połowie ruchu. Zupełnie jakby nie potrafił tego zrobić, przez co momentalnie ogarnęła go złość.  
Udało mu się jednak obudzić Zoro i ten otworzył powoli oczy, podnosząc się zaraz po tym bardzo niechętnie.  
- Co, już ranek?  
- Żebyś wiedział. A teraz ruszaj to leniwe dupsko i szoruj na pokład.- warknął kuk, chcąc jak najszybciej opuścić to chore miejsce. Na pewno było z nim coś nie tak.


	2. Chapter 2

- W końcu cię znalazłam, Sanji.- powiedziała nawigatorka, wchodząc do męskiej sypialni. Wyraźnie wyrwała blondyna z zamyślenia, który odwrócił się od razu, ale jedynie uraczył ją uśmiechem.  
- Stało się coś, Nami-san?  
- Nie mogę zapanować nad tą bandą idiotów, więc nie mógłbyś zająć się sterem? Franky poszedł dopracować trochę Mini Merry.  
Nie odpowiedział, tylko kiwnął głową i posłusznie skierował się na pokład. Rudowłosa spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.  
- Sanji?- zawołała za nim.- Wszystko w porządku?  
- Jak najbardziej, Nami-swan!- momentalnie trysnęła od niego energia, choć nie wiedział w jakim stopniu w tym momencie było to szczere.- Jesteś taka piękna kiedy się o mnie troszczysz!  
- Dobrze, dobrze.- machnęła tylko ręką i wyszła pierwsza. Kuk ruszył zaraz za nią i naprawdę się cieszył, że nigdzie nie widział tego zasranego glona.  
- Oi, Sanji! Jestem głodny!- zawołał Luffy, kiedy tylko zauważył blondyna i podbiegł do niego od razu, śliniąc się niemiłosiernie, przez co też oberwał jednym z kopniaków zarezerwowanych specjalnie dla niego.- A to za co?!  
- Niedawno jadłeś!  
- Yohohoho, panie Sanji, po cóż te nerwy w tak piękny dzień?- spytał wesoło Brook i również podszedł do kucharza, popijając herbatę.  
- Łatwo powiedzieć.- ten mruknął tylko, chwytając ster. Ten dzień zdecydowanie był jednym z gorszych.  
- Być może i ma pan rację. A może by tak jakaś piosenka na poprawę humoru?  
- Naprawdę? W takim ra..- zaczął, ale muzyk niemal od razu mu przerwał, nawet nie słuchając.  
- W takim razie wybiorę coś może z repertuaru Soul Kinga! Yohohoho.  
- To po jaką cholerę mnie w ogóle pytałeś?!  
Cisza. Westchnął głęboko, po czym odpalił papierosa i mocno się zaciągnął, by zaraz powoli wypuścić dym. Miał wrażenie, że znalazł się w potrzasku, a ponadto nie umiał wyrzucić go ze swoich myśli. Czuł niesmak do samego siebie, przechodziły go nieprzyjemne dreszcze, a jego żołądek był strasznie ściśnięty. I najgrorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że nie mógł wybrazić go sobie jako kobiety, którą nawet go widział. W każdej myśli Sanjiego, ten wyglądał tak samo. Jak umięśniony, tępy Marimo, z płaską klatą i penisem między nogami. To znaczy.. Wróć! Ostatniego nie było, zapomnijcie o tym.  
- Głupi kucharzyno, mam coś na jutrzejszy obiad.- usłyszał za sobą i aż mocno się wzdrygnął, mimowolnie jednak patrząc w jego stronę. Zoro był cały przemoczony, a ramiona miał odsłonięte. Kucharz nawet zagapił się przez chwilę na niego, czując, że serce nieznacznie mu przyspiesza, przez co jednocześnie trochę zakręciło mu się w głowie. Dopiero po chwili zauważył ogromną rybę, leżącą za nim.  
- Wrzuć ją do akwarium, glonie.- powiedział, marszcząc gniewnie brwi i odwrócił się.  
- Jest za duża.  
- To ją wypu..  
- Rybka! Sanji, zrób jedzenie!

* * *

_Roronoa oddalał się od Sanjiego coraz bardziej, a dookoła niego rozpościerała się nicość. Wszystko zdawało się nie mieć najmniejszego znaczenia, ale widok zanikającej sylwetki szermierza napawał kuka niewyobrażalnym lękiem. _  
_- Zoro!- krzyknął za nim, usiłując dogonić, ale zdawał się nie ruszać z miejsca. Za to zielonowłosy w ogóle nie zareagował, zupełnie jakby nie był w stanie spostrzec obecności blondyna.- Zaczekaj!_  
_Sanji czuł coraz większą rozpacz, a ból jej towarzyszący był nie do wytrzymania. Dezorientowało go to, nie wiedział co się dzieje, ale pragnął by Marimo zwrócił na niego swoją uwagę. By zawrócił. _  
_- Zoro!- coś się stało. Tym razem mężczyzna się zatrzymał, a kucharz w końcu mógł ruszyć w jego kierunku, Kiedy podszedł, ten uśmiechnął się delikatnie.- Z czego niby się cieszysz?- blondyn warknął od razu, zaciskając pięść na jego ubraniu, a drugą chcąc mu przywalić, ale zamiast tego położył ją na karku szermierza i przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Ten bardzo szybko odwzajemnił tę pieszczotę. Ich oddechy mieszały się ze sobą, nie było pomiędzy nimi najmniejszego skrępowania. Kuk czuł ogarniającą go ulgę i rosnącą przyjemność. Silne ramiona zielonowłosego objęły go pewnie, tym samym zapewniając bezpieczeństwo. Chciał czuć je częściej._  
- Szlag!- krzyknął Sanji, podrywając się z łóżka. Był cały spocony, miał ciężki oddech, a wybrzuszenie w spodenkach było nie do zniesienia. Kompletnie nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje i dlaczego.- Cholerny sen..- sapnął, a z nerwów kręciło mu się w głowie.  
Położył się z powrotem, ale pewna rzecz bardzo mu doskwierała. Choć było mu wstyd i po raz kolejny miał ochotę się utopić, wsunął dłoń za materiał bokserek i dotknął swojego naprężonego penisa, który aż prosił się o uwagę. Zagryzł mocno dolną wargę i zaczął poruszać dłonią, na zmianę, do góry i na dół, co jakiś czas zaciskając palce trochę mocniej albo drażniąc główkę męskości. I przeklinał się za to, że w tym momencie niemal czuł wargi tego zasranego Marimo na swoich, zupełnie jakby jego sen był bardziej rzeczywisty niż powinien.  
Minęła chwila, a sperma trysnęła z jego penisa, brudząc bieliznę mężczyzny. Jego dłoń lepiła się od tej lekkiej mazi, a kiedy wstał, biała stróżka spłynęła po jego udzie.  
- Jeszcze tego mi brakowało.- burknął, wycierając ją pospiesznie, po czym udał się prędko pod prysznic. Właściwie, to był zdziwiony, że Luffy go jeszcze nie obudził, dopraszając się o śniadanie, zwłaszcza, że tego dnia kuk wstał jako ostatni. Jak nigdy. _Pewnie już od dawna sam okupuje kuchnię._  
Prysznic zdecydowanie go odprężył. Woda była letnia, a to uczucie, kiedy spływała wzdłuż całego jego ciała, opłukując ze wszystkich brudów i oczyszczając nawet umysł, było niepowtarzalne. Tego mu było potrzeba, nie miał najmniejszej ochoty przerywać tego niezaprzeczalnego spokoju. Na pewno nie teraz.

* * *

- Wygrałem!- zaśmiał się wesoło kapitan, na co Usopp rzucił kartami, z miną pełną niedowierzania.  
- Na bank oszukiwałeś!- zawołał, sprawdzając kolejno wszystkie karty.  
- Co? Jak to?- spytał Luffy, patrząc na niego bez odrobiny zrozumienia.  
- Agh! To przecież niemożliwe!  
- To było niesamowite.- mruknął Chopper, zupełnie nie przejmując się swoją porażką.  
- Prawda?- czarnowłosy znowu się zaśmiał, klepiąc go w przyjacielskim geście po ramieniu.  
- Przestańcie się tak wydzierać.- ziewnął Zoro, uchylając powieki i niechętnie obrzucił tę trójkę gniewnym spojrzeniem. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że ktoś bardzo uważnie mu się przygląda.  
- Cóż to za żywy wieczór.- uśmiechnęła się Robin, wychylając nos zza czytanej właśnie książki, a Nami wywróciła oczami.  
- Zwiariować z nimi idzie.  
- To całkiem miłe uczucie.- powiedziała, mrużąc lekko powieki, kiedy poszerzyła minimalnie uśmiech, po czym wróciła do swojej lektury. Rudowłosa natomiast wzruszyła ramionami i poszła do kuchni po piwo.  
- Yohohoho, czy nie zechciałbyś pokazać mi swoich majtek?- spytał Brook, kiedy go mijała, przerywając grę na gitarze, co od razu skończyło się bolesnym guzem.  
- Nigdy w życiu!  
- Zobaczcie mój suuper taniec!- krzyknął Franky, zaczynając wywijać na środku statku, co szczerze rozbawiło resztę załogi.  
- Nie da się tu pospać.- powiedział Roronoa, dźwigając się na nogi. Nie miał ochoty teraz siedzieć w ich towarzystwie, był naprawdę zmęczony, więc postanowił udać się do swojej siłowni. Sanji patrzył jak ten odchodzi, mając nieodpartą potrzebę, by ruszyć zaraz za nim, czego zupełnie nie rozumiał. Wahał się, ale w końcu instynkt wziął górę.  
- Gdzie idziesz?- spytała z uśmiechem Nami, widząc jak kucharz odchodzi i upiła kilka łyków piwa. Blondyn speszył się na chwilę.  
- Muszę pogadać z tym glonem.- powiedział i przyspieszył, nim zdążyła zapytać o coś jeszcze. W końcu co miał jej powiedzieć?  
Wspiął się na górę i wszedł do środka. Zoro leżał na kanapie, więc Sanji postanowił podejść do niego na bezpieczną odległość. Przyglądał mu się przez moment. Oddech zielonowłosego był nierówny i nawet cicho pochrapywał, był skrzywiony, a prawy kącik jego ust był odrobinę zaśliniony. Mimo to, kucharz poczuł, że jego serce zaczyna walić jak oszalałe, a na twarzy wyskakują mu dwa blade rumieńce.  
- Co ja, do cholery wyrabiam..- mruknął do siebie i podszedł jeszcze bliżej. Kucnął przy nim i wytarł ślinę Marimo, wzdychając głęboko. Jego żołądek był ściśnięty do tego stopnia, że miał ochotę zwymiotować. To zdecydowanie nie było normalne.  
I nie kontrolując już nawet samego siebie, nachylił się nad Zoro i złączył ich usta w pocałunku.


End file.
